otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fastheld
A territory measuring 15,625-square-miles in area, contained within a massive stone wall known as the Aegis south of the Wildlands, the Kingdom of Fastheld is a feudalistic society ruled by the Valorian Royal line, overseen by the Ruling Steward Zolor Zahir For a rough idea on how many people live there, see here. The Kingdom is divided into five major districts: 'Palace District' Covering a square region of land around the Imperial Isle - west of the Shadow Wall, east of Marble Grove, south of the Fastheld River, and north of Hunters Horn - the Palace District is known as the heart of the Empire; the seat of power that is home to Caryas Hill, upon which stands the majestic Royal Palace and Fastheld Keep. The Lightholder River splits off and encircles the Imperial Isle in this district as well, branching off to form the vast lake of Marble Basin before joining back together to continue southwards. Mostly Royal Territory, the Palace District is host to the following towns, cities, and areas: *Hawk's Aerie: Located north of the Imperial Isle at the end of the Hawk's Turnpike, Hawk's Aerie is a large city that was formerly the capital of House Nillu. Known for being exceptionally upscale and wealthy, it features the magnificent monument known as Hawk's Gate, and commands an extravagant amount of trade and commerce via the nearby Fastheld Wharfs. *Hedgehem: Only just creeping into the Palace District, Hedgehem is a small town located in the northern reaches of the Hedgehem Moors, just south of the Emberfall Copse. It is notable for being a fairly modest - though robust - township. *Hunter's Horn: A small village located along the Imperial Thoroughfare south of the Imperial Isle, Hunter's Horn marks the point at which the Palace District becomes the Forest District. It is a quiet village that is renown for being the home of one of the most largest and most erotic brothels in the Empire - the House of the Crescent Moon. It is also a stopover point in travel to much of southern and southwestern Fastheld. Much of its economy is devoted to service for passing travelers. *Lightholder: A large township build around the edges of the Imperial Isle at the foot of Caryas Hill. It is notable for the famous Lightholder Tavern where many newcomers begin their life's adventure within Fastheld, and the Guild District which features a number of trade fairs. *Marble Grove: Formerly the territory of House Valoria, Marble Grove is located at the western end of Providence Road. An elegant township, it has been built upon the northern shores of the Marble Basin, and is famous for the raw marble it quarries and ships to the rest of the Empire. *Gold Hills: The hills rising up north of Marble Basin, and the source of its marble and quarries. The Stanchion sits on their eastern edge. *Emberfall Copse: A small forest located outside of the Shadow District, Emberfall Copse is widely regarded as being haunted and/or cursed, and has a number of legends and lore associated with it. Emberfall is named as such because there is a high volume of ash located within the forest soil. It is also believe to have been where Wildlings once dwelled prior to assaulting what was the old city of Fastheld before the Aegis. *Starkhorn Forest: Also known as the Imperial Huntswood, the Starkhorn Forest is a large area south of the Imperial Isle that has long been reserved as a nature preserve and the private hunting grounds of the royal family. Only hunters with a license are permitted to hunt within the forest depths, and rangers of the Royal Guard have had a long conflict with poachers in the region. It is named after the legendary ranger Sirion Starkhorn, one of the founders of the Kingdom, when it was an Empire. 'River District:' 'Market District:' 'Forest District:' 'Shadow District:' ---- Category:Chiaroscuro Realms category:Book of the White Tree